


Cabbage Man and the Void

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: A Hankering for Cabbages, Buying and Selling, Gen, Mentions of Spreadsheets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: There was a disturbance in the air, an opening to the void opened up, and the Cabbage Man screamed.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Cabbage Man and the Void

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charientist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charientist/gifts).

_Hmmmmm... Cabbages._

The Cabbage Man was innocently minding his own business, filling out the necessary spreadsheets documenting his losses as he fretted and moved the abacus and pointedly did not pick up the tax documents he'd have to file as well.

There was a disturbance in the air, an opening to the void opened up, and the Cabbage Man screamed.

A tentacle came through and hovered momentarily over three different cabbages before finally selecting one and taking it back into the void.

"Wait! You haven't paid! My cabbages!"

_Paid? Paid? Hmmmmm..._

The void reopened before the cowering Cabbage Man.

All of the nonfood items from the last time someone had gone ritually summoning the void came back through—some jewelry, a wallet, a watch.

The Cabbage Man picked it up with some degree of awe. Now these he could do something with.


End file.
